Handsome Beast's Bliss
by Yuki 45
Summary: Yuuk's Life Changed the moment she turned 19...Thirst and Urges will truly unfold from the Dark Prince and the Lonely Wolf Rated Mature.
1. Handsome Beast's Bliss: Normal Days

**Handsome Beast's Bliss : Chapter 1**

**Normal Days

* * *

**

_**It came to me in a dream.**_

_**Just as quickly as I laid my head down to sleep…I was in another word.**_

_**I-I can't describe how I felt or how everything looked, because It was too complex at the time…**_

_**All I could feel was….pain…then ecstasy …then nothing**_

_**Lost to the handsome beast's bliss…**_

Yuki Cross [Kurosu Yuuki] Yuuki's earliest memory is of a snowy night in winter, when she was attacked by one vampire and was saved by another vampire…

Yuuki is the adopted daughter of the Headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross, who is an ex-vampire hunter that now wishes for vampires and humans to live alongside peacefully.

She has grown up and became a guardian [Along with another guardian] for the school, which has one main purpose: for vampires to coexist peacefully with humans.

Standing 5''3ft with long brown hair and reddish-brown eyes, Yuuki shows the world that she's ready for …almost everything. Now her fully grown womanly features shows more this year then the last…shes turning 19 next month.

* * *

**We all have secrets.**

**My secret- No 'Our' secret is that there's Vampires in this world we call earth.

* * *

**

**"Nani-yo?"** he stated more then questioned Yuuki.

He looked at Yuuki with his sliver eyes…If Yuuki haven't known him all her life, she would be in shock…nah in fear

She stuck her tongue out and pouted

"No, I have nothing to say to you Zero!"

Yuuki turned around to storm off, but her whole body stopped working and she started to shiver uncontrollably.

_**'What….-?'**_

Yuuki's whole vision went in a total blur and she felled to her knees…like something was making her do it.

**_"Dame-dayo…My dear Kurosu" _**a small yet devilish smile crossed his flawlessly thin lips.

_**'Uh, I shouldn't do what…who voice is this?' **_Yuuki could suddenly see and she was on her knees.

She glanced up to a man staring down at her.

"Kaname-sama" She arose from her kneeing position.

_**'Kaname…It's almost like I was overwhelmed by your presence…my heart is beating fast already, being this close…'**_

_**"My Dear Kurosu, why do you kneel so?"**_

Yuuki childishly say "I don't know!-I uhh, kinda tripped?…yeah"

_**'Man I sound soo stupid right now'

* * *

[Kaname Kuran]**_

Standing 6"0ft tall He is slender and lean and has a pale complexion like the rest of his race. He has long, thin, deep red-brown hair, with long bangs and reddish brown eyes.

Born a pureblood vampire, He saved Yuuki from a another vampire when she was little. He is the class president of the Night Class as well as the dorm leader. He is much feared and respected by the other Night Class students.

While he is cold and authoritative towards his fellows in the Night Class, he is always kind and sweet to Yuuki. He has shown that he cares deeply for Yuuki and loves her in a romantic sense.

**_"My Kurosu…"_**

Kaname hand extended to simply brush the fallen hair off of Yuuki's face,

_**"Hottoku, Night Class Leader, Kuran?"**_

Instead of Kaname's hand being on Yuuki's hair, Kaname was being held back by someone else.

"Zero! You leave Kaname-sama alone!" Yuuki stands staring at Zero's back.

_**[Zero Kiryu]**_

His appearance is a handsome young man, being 5'11ft tall. He has short silver hair with long bangs and light lavender eyes. He has very pale skin, even paler than the Night Class students. He bears a tattoo on the left side of his neck.

Yuuki's fellow guardian and childhood companion also taken in by Kaien Cross, whose parents were killed by a pure-blood vampire. Suffering from Avoidant Personality Disorder is now determined to kill them all and refuses to trust them. Yuuki's sunny, stubborn, and silly nature allows her to ignore Zero's aggression and rudeness overriding his desires with her own, inadvertently bullying him. Zero's affection for Yuuki causes him to fiercely protect her and be easily directed by her.

_**"Its ok my love"**_

dead glances were given between the two males.

Kaname walks away, almost with a hymn _**"Can't wait till your birthday, dear Kurosu…"**_

**_'Kaname-sama'_**

After a argument between both guardians, their job was done and they guarded elsewhere….

_**Meanwhile…Kaname**_

_**"Yowai!"**_

His Whole Body Transformed as Zero's actions started to enter his mind

Kuran is also highly proficient in the martial arts, and whose weapon of choice is a magical spear that can extend to several times its own length. He also carries a matching sword with a cleaver-like blade with a special groove cut in its end for catching the blades of his opponents.

In appearance he is like the rest of his kind, when he transforms: pure white skin, hair so blonde it is also almost white (though darkening to gold at the ends), and with yellow eyes with irises larger than that of humans. His lips and eyelids are black.

"Zero brave enough to look at me like that and touch me…he will die soon enough"

Kaname kills the pillers standing around him, the pillers servants bodies shredded to pieces in seconds. He licks his blood covered fingertips slowly.

**_"No ones blood is good enough, but yours my dear Kurosu…"_**

**_End of Chapter 1: Normal Days_**

* * *

**_Next Chapter: A Interesting Encounter [Contains Small Lime]_**

**_Thank you for supporting Handsome Beast Bliss_**

**_Leave your Reviews please, you guys keep me posting more Chapters and give me new ideas._**

_**If you need info about anything you don't understand, let me know.**_


	2. A Interesting Encounter

_**Handsome Beast's Bliss**__**: Chapter 2**_

_**A Interesting Encounter **_

**_It_ _came to me in a dream._**

_**Just as quickly as I laid my head down to sleep…I was surrounded by ice…by snow…blood…then the warmth of a stranger, I felt soo close to…yet soo far….**_

* * *

**4am.**

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked at her night stand. The time read 4:15am.

"Ah…4:15" She rolled over to the side, forcing herself to sit up in her bed and turned to watch Sayori sleep soundly

**_'I envy your normal life sometimes Yori...'_**

* * *

_**I have secrets.**_

_**I have a fear of vampires outside of the Moon Dormitory which means I rarely leaves the Cross Academy grounds on my own.**_

_**I'm sure of it**_

* * *

Yuuki slips on her sweat pants with a white top and walked out to the Main Hall.

She walked around the building, till she reached two polished wooden doors, outside into the Cherry Blossom Garden.

**The Cherry Blossom Garden**

The Garden's designed was constructed in an orderly way. The trees were lined up in rows of three with freshly cut grass, yet in the center of the garden, was an enormous pond. Placed inside the pond were tiny green emeralds

Yuuki comes to the garden to watch the green emeralds shine in the moon light

_**'Just what I need to do to clear my head...'**_

Yuuki walked towards the pond and seats at the edge. She reaches over and glides her hand on top of the water.

Suddenly the air around her feels cold and for a moment the wind seemed to stop...the air seemed unbearable to breath in

_**(Artemis Rod!)**_

**Clink! **

It was as if time itself stood still… "Vampire, why do you wonder this garden?"

The Vampire was by her neck, with its fangs prolonged, saliva dripping from its ends.

Yuuki Artemis Rod blocked the vampire's unwanted welcome and pushed him back with a electric wave.

The Vampire stopped himself from falling, blacked flipped in the air and floated down to the ground.

He kneeled his right leg and with the other he placed it behind him, he slowly but gracefully brought his right arm down to the left side of his waist.

He moved his head a bit

_**Snap!**_

He snapped his jaw in place and lifted his head

While bowing _**"Ningen…Interesting" **_His voice was deep and smooth.

He couldn't have been no more then 6''3 with pale white skin. His long jet black hair, thrown to the right side of his head, also covering half of the right side of his face. Across his left eye was a red scar.

**(Ironically vampires are said to have great healing powers S/M)**

Yuuki didn't move from her position, nor did her fingers move from the emerald filled water…her eyes never leaving their shimmering smiles.

"You do not belong here, _**Dekakeru**_"

The man grinned from ear to ear

"…_**I was only taking a mid-night stroll in this garden…yet your scent had me, your pulsing body was calling my name..wanting me-inviting me to take a bite" **_

__He stood up

"_**My Name is Marik Aokage  
**_

His torso with every movement seemed as if his skin was painted perfectly. His body must have been carved out of the hands of Zeus himself...for he was Hercules himself…

Flourishing his hands he disappeared, Marik fingers tips glowing, dripping with a strong yellowish liquid.

Clawing down in mid-air, at Yuuki he whispers _**"Vanish…**_"

Yuuki pushed herself with her Rod, backwards and with her other hand pulled out a knife from the pond and throw it at Marik.

Marik gripped the knife with his bare hands.

"_**My…My I've never had such delightfulness before playing with my food"**_

He lifted up his hand and licked the blood from his healed wound.

Yuuki holds her _**Artemis Rod **_infront, stooding in a defensive position.

"_**Koi"**_

_**End Chapter 2: A Interesting Encounter**_

* * *

_**S/M-Story/Meaning Behind **_

_**Marik Aokage- I made him up myself his name means [mysterious, pale shadow]  
**_

_**Next Chapter: **_**Heaven meets Hell [Contains Rated R Materials]**

_**Leave your Reviews and Poll Answers please, you guys keep me posting more Chapters and give me new ideas.**_

_**If you need info about anything you don't understand, let me know. **_


	3. Heaven meets Hell

_**Handsome Beast's Bliss**__**: Chapter 3**_

_**Heaven Meets Hell **_

_**I** **fell into darkness and then the same warmth feeling, who are you and why do I accept your touch…?  
**_

* * *

Marik Aokage chuckled deeply

"_**Very well, we will see"**_

**"Seifuku"**

"Who is this man?" Yuuki almost felt breathless as she watched him transformed.

A crimson aura surrounded Marik's body

His once blue eyes turned bright yellow, his hair and lips turned icy blue almost white and his fingertips turned black.

Marik body was covered with red writings.

"_**Fade into darkness…" **_He whispered deeply.

Marik stepped forward and it was as if watching a cheetch at full speed, Yuuki could basely see his movement.

"Ahh!"

Yuuki was slapped into the pond, the force made her she slide to the other side

'**Whats going on?' **Yuuki got up and wiped the blood from her cheeks.

"_**Can you feel me…?" **_He licked her blood from his fingertips.

Yuuki could feel her cheek feel warm...then her whole body felt like she just bursted into flames

**_"Down to your knees" _**He took another step

Yuuki fell to her knees, unable to bear the pain flowing throughout her body

**'What's happening…?'**

Yuuki slipped into unconscious

"Zero…"

Yuuki falls to the ground

Marik walked towards her body

He lifted her up by her neck, sliding his sharp claws against her veins, blood trickles down mixing with the water.

He leans forwards and dragged his tongue hungrily up the trail of blood.

"_**Mmm…your blood is irresistible , I simply want to drink you dry, but irresistible blood makes a irresistible special kind of mate…"**_

**_[LimeXXX]_**

Marik ripped her drenched shirt open.

He ran his hands down her bare chest, dragging his hands to her breast, feeling her nipples, moving his tongue down to her nipples, sucking around them deeply.

Yuuki moans loudly…lost in mind, but not feeling.

No movements…she couldn't move…not even from the pleasure.

_**"Your soul is mine"**_ He breathes against her skin.

* * *

_**In Yuuki's Darkness **_

"_Where am I?"__** Yuuki is surround by snow **_

"_Mommy, Daddy…?" __**She looks down and is covered in blood.**_

"_Little girl, I'm going to eat you!" __**A man…A monster with big sharp teeth**_

'Noo…this isn't happening'

_**He held in his hands a lady and a man…dripping with blood, he throws them aside and walks towards her…He laughs cruelly**_

'It wasn't like this…K-Kaname! Save Me!'

"I don't want to Die!"

_**A familiar voice echoed around Yuuki **_

"Fight then Baka!"

* * *

_**While Yuuki is still unconscious **_

Marik lifts Yuuki up and moves her head to the side.

Just as his fangs forced into her skin, he was sent back by an enormous electric field.

"I won't die here!"

A pure white light engulfed Yuuki body

"I Won't Run Away!"

In a flash she strikes down her Armoid Rod, sending electric currents at Marik.

He dodged_**"Hn..."  
**_

Marik absorbs th_e _air around him

**_"A Fighter!"_**

A ball of wind raced towards Yuuki

She moved and watched as the tree behind her rips to strides.

'**This is it'**

She slammed her rod to the ground _**"Ever Lasting Light!"**_

A blot of lighting came fallen down on Marik.

Yuuki watched as the ground broke…The air floating with debris

"_**Bitch, How dear you!" **_Marik was back to his normal form.

Unable to use her rod anymore, she helplessly stood there exhausted.

The sun was coming up and Marik was running out of power himself.

With the last of his strength he jumps at Yuuki, pulls back his right hand, covered in black mist

_**"Aokage…Kutsuu!"**_

It was too quick, Yuuki couldn't get out of the way and her cheek came in contact with his fist.

"Ahhh!" Yuuki's jaw broke

"_**There's always Hell for Angels…Your Suffering"**_

Marik slammed his black fist to the ground and Hell's Gate opened up.

Yuuki head was spinning and her vision blurred up completely.

Marik grabbed Yuuki by her neck tightly

"_**Burn" **_He places her above the gate and released her

Suddenly a white haired prince shoots Marik hand off

"_**Kitanai, Vampire!"**_

Marik disappears knowing his limit is up and the white haird prince jumped into the Gates of Hell.

Yuuki body was burning badly

'…_**It hurts soo much, I can't even scream in pain…is this how I will die…?'**_

Icy cold hands wraps around her body and pulls her up

_**A few minutes later**_

Zero jumps out of the Gates with Yuuki in his arms…surrounding Zero was this dark blue orb.

"Her wounds, I can't heal fast enough…"

Out of the last bit of darkness

"_**Give her to me….Slayer…"**_ A slender figure steps from the shadows.

Zero pulled out his gun and aimed it at Kuran's head.

"I will not let your hands touch her-"

_**"Give her to me…If you don't she will die…and if that's the result, it will be yours too"**_

Zero gave Yuuki to Kaname "If you hurt her..-"

"_**I wont' hurt her…"**_ just as if Zero was talking to himself Kaname was gone...

The sun now peaking from the edge of the earth shinning on the garden.

"Yuuki….Dammit!"

_**End Chapter 3: Heaven Meets Hell  
**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Yuuki's Memory **_**[Contains Rated R Materials]**

_**Thank you for supporting My Story, I truly thank you.**_

_**Leave your Reviews please, you guys keep me posting more Chapters and give me new ideas.**_

_**If you need info about anything, let me know. **_


	4. The Vampire of Great Stature Effect

**_Handsome Beast's Bliss : Chapter 4_**

**_The Vampire of Great Stature Effect_**

* * *

In this enormous mansion a few yards away from the school, Kuran carries Yuuki through the front doors.

This plentiful living was fiting for Kuran's stature.

Already waiting for him was Akatsuki Kain and Aido Hanabusa

**[****Akatsuki Kain****]**

Akatsuki has a muscular build body, standing 6'3ft. Akatsuki being very handsome is often called wild because of his open shirt. Complementing his very beautiful and attractive amber eyes is his short, wavy, light orange hair. Akatsuki also wears one silver earring in his left ear. Askatsuki is able to produce and control fire.

**[Adio Hanabusa]**

Aido possesses wavy blonde hair and eyes that are remotely close to turquoise. Standing 6'2 Aido is not overtly fond of Yuuki and dislikes the attention that Kaname gives her. He is very outgoing and charismatic, often playing up in front of the Day Class girls. Adio is able to conjure and control ice.

Both Akatsuki and Adio are cousins.

**_"Akatsuki take Yuuki to Takuma, he knows what to do"_**

Akatsuki takes hold of Yuuki and carries her away. **'Kuran, Why soo attach to this human girl…?'**

**_"Aido" _**Kuran watches Akatsuki with Yuuki.

"Yes sir?" Adio held a bit of uneasiness towards Kuran, who just carried Yuuki in the Moon Dormitory.

**_"Call forth Shik and Rima, tell them to meet me in my study room."_**

Before Aido agreed, "Sir, Why did you carry that human in here?"

Kuran turned toward Aido with yellowish eyes and hair fading into blonde, starting with gold ends.

**_"Aido, you wish not to ask questions or comments like that ever again" _**

Kuran left Aido frightened in the entrance hall. "Forgive me…"

Aido did as he was told and found Shika and Rima telling them to meet up with Kaname.

they entered the study room.

Standing before them was Kaname, who is now gazing out the window…out into the sunlight

**_"Shika. Rima. You will go out when the sun reaches its lowest and seek the vampire who attacked Yuuki Cross."_**

Shika and Rima nodded and left.

Shika yawned slightly stretching his long arms around Rima's shoulders

"Man…Rima why do we have to go and look for this guy today? I wanted to read and prepare for another damn photo shot."

Rima shrugged her shoulders "How the hell am I suppose to know Shika?"

**In Kaname's Dorm Room**

Yuuki laid back on Kuran's bed, while Takuma Ichigo watched over her.

**_"Should prepare a meal and a new outfit for Miss Yuuki..."_**

**[Takuma Ichijo]**

Takuma appears very un-vampire like with his cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring demeanor. He seems to be very friendly, and doesn't seem to crave for blood as much as other vampires. His height is 6'0, he is thin with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes and short blonde hair.

Takuma sits there, awaiting for Kuran's return.

**_'She is badly injured…yet why do her blood smell soo delicious' _**

Just from that thought, Kuran enters.

**_"Takuma, tell the other night class students to stop pondering and behave themselves…you may leave now"_**

Takuma bowed and left.

Closing the door behind him, awaiting him was Ruka Souen.

"So- its true, a human in the arms of Kuran-The Pureblood" She comments in disgust

"Yes, It's true Ruka and now Kuran wished that the 'students' to mind their own and behave themselves." Boiling, she storms away with jealousy

"Dammit! A **Human **and he want **Me** to behave more than these blood lusting students?"

"Ruka Souen.." Takuma whispers as he walks to follow through his errands.

**_End of Chapter 4: The Vampire of Great Stature Effect_**

* * *

**_Next Chapter Yuuki's Weakness _****[Contains Small Lime]**

**_Giving Thanks to:_**

**_Mrs. EdwardCullenForever_**

**_Lunar Butterflies_**

**_Ravyn Skye_**

**_Okinawa Haruhi_**

**_Along with my alerts & favs_**


	5. Yuuki's Weakness

_**Handsome Beast's Bliss : Chapter 5**_

_**Yuuki's Weakness  
**_

Kaname healed Yuuki on the way to the mansion enough for the pain to cease, but her body still was damaged

"_**Oh my dear **__**Kurosu…"**_

He softy placed Yuuki on top of him, slitting his wrist

His blood drip along Yuuki's lips -once healed he lifted her up, letting the blood slide down faster…

Yuuki began to heal rapidly and her eyes opens.

* * *

**In the Sun Dormitory**

Zero sits in class glaring outside the window

"pst…Zero…"

Zero turned over to find Sayori worried face.

"Yuuki didn't come back to her room last night, is she ok?"

Zero stands up "She is ok…"

Then he walked out the classroom, even though the teacher scorned him

"Kiryu!-Dammit and Cross is absence…"

The teacher burns with cruelty and punishment planning.

"Poor Yuuki…"

…

Zero walks towards the chairman's office, but stopped

Pulling out his Bloody Rose.

"Boy, your still have a lot to learn"

From behind him walked up a man with an eye patch on his right eye.

…

"Ahh my chest!" Yuuki screams in pain

before she could scream again Kaname touched her chest softly.

"_**Stay still little one.."**_

Yuuki heart started beating fast "K-Kaname-sama"

She blushed deeply and tried to get up.

"_**Why do you wish to move away so?"**_ He wraps his hands around her waist, pulling her closer

"_**See your wounds doesn't bother you when your close to me"**_

Yuuki blushed even deeper **'Omg Kaname-sama'**

She became overwhelmed by his presence.

A sudden urge rushed through Kaname's body _**'…Damn…'**_

Kaname's body began to pulse deeply as Yuuki heart beat quickened

'…_**Blood…' **_Kaname fangs prolonged and his eyes started turning a bright reddish yellow…

'…_**Drink her blood…'**_

Kaname slide his hands up her body almost tugging at her skin.

"_**Yuuki move quickly"**_

Yuuki hesitates at Kaname's sudden action and command

'**But he just told me he wanted me to stay…'**

Then Yuuki felt his hands slightly brushes her breast

"ahh…"

Yuuki body shivers and her nipples harden.

Yuuki is too busy in pleasure that she forgot who she was with and where she was.

She hasn't realized that Kaname tilted her neck aside

lowering his fangs towards the loudest sounding pulse _**"My dear **__**Kurosu… Your blood…-"**_

He suddenly stops and lifts himself off of Yuuki

Walking out of the room _**"Food and clothes are prepared for you…I shall return shortly after" **_

He closes the door shut

"_**Forgive me my dear, for I have lost control"**_

Yuuki watched him leave in shock as she realized what had happened.

She signs deeply and rest her hands on her chest

"…Huh…?"

She had no shirt on.

…

Kaname walked in the bathroom next door

turning on the shower, he rids himself of clothes and stepped into the blazing water.

'_**Yuuki your skin was soft as I remembered them, I got carried away' **_The water trailed down his body as he stood there

"_**I can still smell your sweet aura my dear Yuuki…"**_

…

Yuuki grabbed a robe and towel laying on a chair and walked next door into the bathroom.

'**Lucky I've been here before it was filled with vampires' **Closing the door behind her she bumps into something firm and wet

"Uh-Huh-?"

She turned around and finds Kaname glazing at her

…

'**Huh'**

Yuuki turned around to leave the room, but Kaname grabbed her

slipping his hands through her robe

dropping it to the floor…

_**End of Chapter 3: Yuuki's Weakness  
**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Jealousy **_

_**Please Review**_

_**Giving Thanks to:**_

_**Mrs. EdwardCullenForever**_

_**Lunar Butterflies**_

_**Ravyn Skye**_

_**Okinawa Haruhi**_

_**Along with Alerts and Favorites  
**_


	6. Jealousy

_**Handsome Beast's Bliss : Chapter 6**_

_**Jealousy**_

…

Standing in front of him was Yuuki

"Huh"

_**'...I just can't seem to keep away from you'**_

_**Sun Dormitory**_

"Zero, you haven't gained much, huh?"

Zero continued to the chairman's office

"Master...why have you come here?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and began to laugh

"Hell boy, don't you think I can just come and see my favorite student?"

Zero knocked on the office door

"...Hn.."

The man grinned

"Well I'll be damned...Its just been a bit of trouble outside these walls...I thought I could help"

Zero opened the door and closed it behind him

_**'Could it be the vampire that attacked Yuuki?'**_

The man watched Zero close the door shut

He took out a cigarette and lit it

"...Miss you too, motherfucker"

Letting the smoke fill the air, he walked off

_**...**_

_**[Lime Alert]**_

Dripping wet from the shower

Kaname held Yuuki infront of him

His wet skin on Yuuki's soft skin

"K-Kaname I-I didn't-"

Kaname pressed his lips aganist Yuuki's

Yuuki moans softly allowing Kaname to slightly run his fangs over her lips

"Ah..hh" He slowly bites on her bottom lip...causing blood to drip

_**'Her blood...better then anyones...ever'**_

He hungryly sucks up the blood with his mouth, while pressing his waist against Yuuki's

"No...Kaname..don't..."

Kaname placed his hands on her ass, squeezing it

"Ahh..." Yuuki felt unreal **'This can't be happening to me...'**

He lifts Yuuki up and leaned her back firmly on the wall.

_**"My dear Yuuki, I will make you mine..."**_

Every word...every touch felt like a spell and Yuuki felt trapped in it forever...

With one hand he spreads Yuuki thighs open

_**"Your scent is much sweeter here..."**_

Yuuki moaned louder, unable to resist Kaname's touch

He ran his finger in between her thighs to her clit

"Ahh..hhh" Her whole body began to sweat

He moved down to her wet opening and stopped

He whispers softly in Yuuki's ear

_**"Remember these feelings, because this will never go away..."**_

He pushes two of his fingers into Yukki's pussy.

"Kaname!"

* * *

"Kaname!"

Yuuki wakes up in deep sweat

_**'What?'**_

She looked around dazed

"I just-We just-..What the hell is going on?"

_**"Yuuki"**_

Kaname gets up from his seat , across from the bed

Yuuki blushed deeply, looking down she saw new clothes on herself

"But my hair is wet and I feel..."

Yuuki stopped talking

Kaname smiled slightly

_**"My Dear Yuuki, what your thinking is off, you fainted..."**_

_**Flashback: Kaname**_

He looked finding Yuuki against him

Yuuki eyes glanced at every inch of his body

Down from his wet hair to his waist line

**'Oh God!'**

She fainted

Kaname quickly caught Yuuki in his arms, watching her faint

In the process, her robe slides off to the floor.

_**"Yuuki..."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Yuuki took it all in slowly

_**'So it was a dream, so I kinda told kaname my dream'**_

"So I passed out?"

_**"Yes"**_

"Thank you…"

_**Later That Day**_

Yuuki left Kaname Mansion back to the Day Dorms

not to far behind her walked the night dorm students

Akatsuki Kain and Aido Hanabusa standind firmly beside Kaname

"Sir, There will be a stir among the vampires soon"

_**"Let them talk...Then watch them die...Aido"**_

_**...**_

Just as the tall Doors opened Zero grabs Yuuki in his arms tightly

"Zero...?" Yuuki heart started to race

"I can smell him all over you"

Zero picked her up and started to carried her to his room

"Zero!...What about the Day and Night Students?"

"Don't worry about them. I have someone here to take care of it"

**'Who?'**

Kaname watched as Zero carries Yuuki away

His fangs prolonged and he growled deeply

_**"You will die..."**_

Kaname's aura alarmed the others

"Jealous much?"

A cloud of smoke blew in the air

_**"Yagari Touga"**_

"At your service"

_**End of Chapter 6: Jealousy  
**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Yuuki's Secret**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Giving Thanks to:**_

_**mni-y ()**_

_**Mrs. EdwardCullenForever**_

_**Mahiwaga no Megumi**_

_**Ravyn Skye**_

_**Okinawa Haruhi**_

**xxAlmightyKanamexx**

_**furball17**_

_**the pheonix 1066**_

_**Hemeophage**_

_**Please Give Me Reviews on how you think the story is going along, didn't/did expected, likes/dislikes etc**_

_**This helps me Alot ^-^**_


	7. Yuuki's Secret

**Handsome Beast's Bliss: Chapter 7**

_**Yuuki's Secret

* * *

**_

…

Dusk in the Moon Dormitory

"It's curfew time for everybody in the day class, so just go back to your dorms"

Yuuki blocks the path of the day dorm students mainly the girls

_**Click!**_

'_**Shit the gate…'**_

As always Aido greets them "Morning ladies, still pretty as ever I see!" The girls went crazy and Yuuki ends up knocked to the ground "Uff!"

Yuuki's savior

"_**Are you okay, Yuuki?"**_

"Kaname!" Yuuki blushes deeply

* * *

**Yuuki has a simple secret:**

**Kaname Kuran saved her life**

* * *

Light lavender eyes glares into reddish brown "Class is starting Kuran Kaname"

Zero drags Yuuki's body beside his own, a small smirk forming

Kaname merely chuckled "You are scaring me Mr. Perfect."

His eyes suddenly changed yellow with larger irises.

Walking away from them he is stopped by a human

"K-Kuran! Umm…This…would you accept this?"

One of the Day students spoke to him with a rose in her hand.

_**"Thank you"**_

Kaname accepted it and walked off.

The young girl dashed away with her friends "Wow!" she giggles as she returns to her group of friends

"I really did it"

In Kaname hands the once bright red rose begins to wither…into nothing

…

_**In Class**_

Yuuki and Zero fall asleep in class again

"Detention for the both of them"

Yawning Yuuki and Zero wakes up at the end of class

Yuuki sighs deeply "Not Detention again"

Yori waves her hand "You get yourself into this mess Yuuki" Yori walks towards the door and turns around

"At least you're not alone"

She leaves Yuuki with Zero

_**[Sayori Wakaba]**_

Yuuki's dorm-mate and bestfriend since junior high, Yuki often refers to her as Yori-chan. Yori seems to be one of the few girls who is not interested in the Night Class She finds them a bit scary and stated that she would prefer someone from the day class. Yori is also very observant, as she notices a lot of things that happen to Yuuki, especially when she gets hurt or is very depressed

…

Later that night Yuuki goes back to the garden, recalling her fight with Marik.

_**'What did he want really?'**_

Yuuki's heart began to beat slowly and the mark on her neck started to heat up

"_**Yuuki wa shiawase sou desu tonight"**_

Her body began to slightly sweat

"_**Is it the smell of sake, sex, or you?"**_

Yuuki turned around to find Aokage standing a far "Marik…"

She unleashed her Artemis Rod

_**"No need for that, I've come to share a word with you..."**_

…

Zero became uneasy

_**'What is this…?'**_

"Kiriyuu…"

"Yagari Touga"

"You know like a month ago when I came and reported strange killings happening?"

He walked in Zero's sight

"Well this vampire is named Marik Aokage- A class Pure Blood. He has been coming and going by for years."

'_**The same monster that attacked Yuuki'**_

"Hes after Yuuki-"

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways boy, anyway he wants to use her to bring back his lover Asami"

'_**If you're here now then…'**_

A scream was heard from outside

"ZERO!"

…

"_**No need to call on him, he has invidious feelings towards me already"**_

Yuuki legs started to wobble

'_**I'm getting lightheaded…Zero…Kaname…'**_

Yuuki fainted, from exhaustion

"_**Think …about it…"**_ Aokage disappears

_**Hours later**_

"Y…uuki…Yuuki"

'_**Who voice is this?'**_

"Yuuki wake up"

"Zero?"

"Yes, what happened?"

Yuuki found herself laying in her bed, dazed.

"Oww" Yuuki grabbed her chest

'_**My breast hurts…It can't be-'**_

Despite Zero being there she pulled up her shirt showing her black bra and a bite mark resting on top of her left breast

"Ahh he bit me!"

Zero stared at Yuuki's exposed skin

"…"

Yori rushes in to her friend's outburst

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki covered up "Yori…I'm fine, I just overdid it again today"

Yori checked her friend closely

"No, Yuuki drunk a lot of water, and she slept throughout class"

'_**Uh-huh'**_

"You sure?"

Yuuki chuckled half heartedly

Yori watched her closely

"Yes"

'_**Yuuki is lying...'**_

…

That morning

"You are staying home"

Zero said as he burst into the Chairman's bathroom

"Hey! Zero, I'm not even dressed all the way!"

"So?"

"I'm a girl!"

A few minutes of silence

Yuuki punched him on the arm

"I know what your thinking!"

Zero starts to undress "Really now"

"Zero!" Yuuki turned around

"You know you can leave now" Zero smirks "Unless you trying to take a peek at my body"

They both laughed

"As if Baka!" Yuuki leaves with a smile on her face. 

**'Been a long time since we laughed for real together'**

* * *

For the rest of the day Yuuki sat in her room recalling all that happened the other night at the Garden

_**"Urgh I won't be able to see Kaname today...Damn he must be worried about me...I'm useless"**_

**_Later that night..._**

__Yuuki close her eyes as she flopped on her bed

"Last night…Marik…"

_**Flashback: Yuuki and Marik**_

"Yuuki my love" Marik chuckled deeply

"Not even, what do you want?"

'_**Be careful Yuuki'**_

"_**I was just worried that you forgot about me, but seeing you here proves differently"**_

Yuuki leaned over sticking her tongue out

"BLAH!"

"_**Ahah...Yuuki you temp me to ripe it out of your pretty little mouth…"**_

"Disgusting"

"_**You're not the first who said that"**_

He took a step closer

'_**Dammit'**_

He suddenly vanished

Marik firmly held Yuuki in his arms, tilting her chin to the side smiling softly

"_**I can easily kill you now…but do I is the question?"**_

Marik slowly slides his finger down Yuuki's neck _**'Ahh…this warm feeling'**_

Blood drops down her neck

_**"Mmm"**_

Marik slowly slides his tongue down her neck, pass her collar bone

"**Lovely…" **Just above Yuuki's breast he bites into her flesh, draining her from the inside, out

"_**Fall into darkness…your mine"**_

Yuuki blacks out

'_**Noo…Ki Hikari!'**_

A light engulfs her, forcing Marik away. _**"Never disappointing, I'll be back soon…"**_

_He grins _**"You can only save Zero, but if you choice wrong you'll lose dear people"**

"ZERO!" She falls unconscious

_**End Flashback**_

"Yuuki?"

Yori reached for Yuuki's shoulder only to be stoped

Yuuki grabbed her wrist

"Yori?"

Yori had a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine Yori, just about to get more rest"

Yori face lite up

"Close your eyes and say ahh"

Yuuki did as told and in popped a sweet treat, making her mouth water quickly

"Kaname told me to give you this, he said it would help"

"Kaname…?"

"Yup, he also kept the Nights in check this evening"

'_**Kaname…Thank you'**_

Yuuki drifted into sleep

"Oh, he also told me you'll go to sleep… wonder where you got that mark from..."

Yuuki didn't hear a thing…too busy dreaming

'_**You're bad at hiding things'**_

_**End of Chapter 7: Yuuki's Secret **_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Calling out to you...  
**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Giving Thanks to:**_

_**mni-y ()**_

_**Mrs. EdwardCullenForever**_

_**Mahiwaga no Megumi**_

_**Ravyn Skye**_

_**Okinawa Haruhi**_

**xxAlmightyKanamexx**

_**furball17**_

_**the pheonix 1066**_

_**Hemeophage**_

_**Keyda841**_

_**Christal**_

_**Please Give Me Reviews on how you think the story is going along, didn't/did expected, likes/dislikes etc**_


	8. Calling out to you

_****_

The blood has stopped flowing, but the puncture wounds... he really pierced you deeply. Yuuki... does it hurt? ...Are you afraid of vampires now?

* * *

_**Handsome Beast's Bliss: Chapter 8**_

_**Calling out to you...  
**_

…

The days has became longer and the nights are shorter, but for once in Yuuki's life

She left school grounds and found a summer job at a shop for ice cream lovers.

"ICE CREAM Shop" Yuuki stood there in front of the door, watching as customers of all ages order their favorite cold treat

It took a lot of bravery on Yuuki's behalf but with the encouragement from her dad and the leasing of students, she went looking for a job.

**_Flashback: Kaien and Yuuki_**

****"Dad." Headman Cross turned around smiling brightly at his lovely daughter

"Yes sweety?" Yuuki came into his sight with a worried look on her face.

"Oh my dear daughter, what is wrong?"

He 'magically' floats towards her, holding her in his arms.

"I can't find anything that fits what I need for my job…and-"

Suddenly Kaien started spinning around with her still in his arms

"Sweetheart say no more!"

He reaches in his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing Yuuki a snowy white credit card.

"Now here, I always wondered when you would ask me for anything extra...just think of it as a extra gift before your birthday"

Yuuki took the card in her hand _**'Bras, Thongs' **_Yuuki blushed deeply, but then shook it off

"Thank you dad, I'll go tomorrow morning-It's getting late"

She kissed him on the cheek, then for about an hour or more they talked about the summer and her birthday tomorrow

…

Zero lies in bed staring at the ceiling. " He wants me to go to camp with him the summer…"

Zero closed his eyes recalling yesterday's conversation

Touga wanted Zero to train up for the summer …he would leave Yuuki behind…

"Yuuki huh…" __

_**'A time like this I think of her…'**_

He slowly lifts himself off the bed onto his feet, but soon began to tremble

"Fuck!"

A bright blue orb surrounded Zero's body…Changing him.

Long strands of blonde hair sway down to the middle of his back.

"What have I become"

…

Kaname sits in his office reading over documents

Outside his door waited Aido and Akatsuk

"_**Aido. Akatsuk."**_ They both entered

"Yes sir"

Kaname raves from his seat, running his fingers in his hair

_**"When does transportation arrive?"**_

Aido answered "At midnight"

Kaname's attention suddenly goes to the opened window next to him.

Sniffing in deeply _**"I will need my things packed and ready to go when I return…"**_

Aido took his 1st order and left. Akatsuk watched him closely

_**'My Lord'**_ as if he read his thoughts he responded

"_**I'm worried for many reasons that can be irrelevant to my main goals-but it is **__**My **__**main goal…"**_

Akatsuk noded in understanding and took his leave "I shall safety bring her here"

Kaname sat back down in front of his documents and files.

"_**She'll be alone…If my heart-If I had a heart, I would be filled with painful sorrow…I won't be around for a while"**_

…

Yuuki headed to Zero's room when she heard her name

"Yuuki…"

She stopped and looked up and down the hall.

'_**I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name'**_

She turned around and saw Akatsuk there

"Yuuki, Kaname wishes to see you"

Yuuki wondered if it was him who she heard earlier…the voice sounded different.

'_**I will do anything if it´s for Kaname-sama.'**_

"Ok"

_**End of Chapter 8: Calling out to you...  
**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: You make me cruel**_

_**Review and Visit Homepage**_

_**[More Stories and Polls]**_

_**Giving Thanks to:**_

_**mni-y ()**_

_**Mrs. EdwardCullenForever**_

_**Mahiwaga no Megumi**_

_**Ravyn Skye**_

_**Okinawa Haruhi**_

**xxAlmightyKanamexx**

_**furball17**_

_**the pheonix 1066**_

_**Hemeophage**_

_**Keyda841**_

_**Christal**_

_**lala80**_

_**Saya Elric Kuran5**_

_**books of fantisy15**_

_**AnimeFreakx3**_

_**And more…**_

_**Please Give Me Reviews on how you think the story is going along, didn't/did expected, likes/dislikes etc**_


	9. You Make Me Cruel

_****_

I feel you calling me...and when I appear...something inside of me wants to lock you up and kill everything that pulls inside, when I see you with another...

* * *

_**Handsome Beast's Bliss: Chapter 9  
**_

_**You Make Me Cruel  
**_

…

Akatsuki led Yuuki to the back of the Night Dormitory into a old garden path.

**_'Hmm I guess this is their Garden...'_**

Akatsuki took the time to talk to Yuuki and gain as much information as possible

"Yuuki-Ms. Kurosu.."

Yuuki smiled slightly "Call me Yuuki please..."

Akatsuki eyes followed Yuuki's movements

_**"This disgusting feeling..."**_

"Anyway...Yuuki may I ask why Kuran is into you?"

The way he said 'into' made Yuuki blush

"Well..Hes my guardian...He saved me from a evil, cold-blooded vampire when I was little...I don't remember my parents or anything before he saved me..."

**_'Maybe my nightmares are memories, who knows...'_**

"He brought me to my 'Dad' Kaien and the rest is history..."

Yuuki trailed off, as if her soul was floating around...nothing, but warmth of another.

**_'K-Kaname-sama'_**

Akatsuki felt that just watching her and hearing her voice was a bad idea,

because for a split second he wanted to kiss her... feel her lips up against his very own..

**_"_**This is...**_Muimina"_**

Akatsuki placed both of his hands behind his wavy orange hair and sighed

"Akatsuki, what is pointless?"

"Huh?"

Yuuki heard Kaname call his name often, but she remembered from fan girls call his name daily as they run over her during the evenings.

Akatsuki stopped walking, letting his hands slid down to his waist...

The air around Yuuki seemed to warm up just a little

"mmm the summer warmth feels good.."

She ran her fingers through her brown hair slowly

As quickly as it came it disappeared...

"It's nothing Yuuki..."

Akatsuki followed behind her

...

Zero pushed himself off his bed and walked towards the mirror...

He seemed a bit taller, his eyes glowed a bright icy blue and his silver hair grew longer...

The tattoo on his neck wrapped itself around his enter neck and appeared to be like black thorns.

"..."

Zero turned his head towards his window next to him

"Yuuki I feel you..."

_**Click!**_

"Don't tell me your thinking about running away...and to her in this state?"

Yagari black steel gun pressed up against Zero's forehead

"Touga.."

Zero said his name like he was throwing everything away

"Oh...Now it's 'Touga'...What about Master?...Damn-"

Zero moved his head

Two Muffle sounds was heard as it hit the wall

"You silenced your gun...just for me, how cute..."

Zero pulled out his own, but stopped

**_'What am I doing?'_**

"Zero you didn't let me kill you..."

**_Flashback: Kaien , Yagarai and Zero_**

After Yuuki was attacked the first time Kaien and Zero became disturbed

"Yagara, you think Yuuki will change into-"

"Fuck No! over my dead body!" Zero shot up from his seat

"Attempting to head the Night Dorms won't solve anything...you know they had nothing to do with it..."

Yagara walked towards Kaien

"Your daughter is good to go...It seems it was only a 'Love' bite"

Zero repeated him in exactly one word

"Love...?"

Kaien cleared his throat

"Well...Thank goodness, but you said Marik is after Yuuki to bring back the dead, back to the walking dead?"

Kaien office door opened

"I should be able to answer that..."

Zero exploded like a bomb, his whole body began to release blue like flames

_**"Fuck HIM! Fuck YOU!"**_

Zero rage increased as his mind started to slip away...

**_"Yuuki...What can I do...?"_**

Yagara only watched his youngest pupil fight within himself

"Yuuki will be safe once you leave with me...we need to train you up...In this form..you;ll lose yourself"

Zero closed his eyes as he moved closer towards the window...feeling the moonllight shine on him

...Strangely warming his skin

_**'I can feel you Yuuki...can you feel me?'**_

The blue flames disappeared and he slowly was turning back to his human form_**  
**_

"Lets go"

Yagara smiled slightly

"I'll be dammed"

"One Thing though..."

Zero turned around with a small smile on his face

...

_**End of Chapter 9: You Make Me Cruel  
**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter 10: Surprise **_

_**Sorry for the wait lol**_

_**I know I don't have a computer anymore wahh! but have my stories ready to go.**_

_**I will try and update every other weekend...please stay fateful...you keep me writing  
**_

_**Review and Visit Homepage**_

_**[More Stories and Polls]**_

_**Giving Thanks to:**_

_**mni-y ()**_

_**Mrs. EdwardCullenForever**_

_**Mahiwaga no Megumi**_

_**Ravyn Skye**_

_**Okinawa Haruhi**_

**xxAlmightyKanamexx**

_**furball17**_

_**the pheonix 1066**_

_**Hemeophage**_

_**Keyda841**_

_**Christal**_

_**lala80**_

_**Saya Elric Kuran5**_

_**books of fantisy15**_

_**AnimeFreakx3**_

_**SammyBabe5904**_

_**NaoCookie- Thank you for commenting about how you like that why I keep link with the characters, I like to hear that from you lol  
**_

_**Sweetsapphire0- I hope you enjoyed reading, I enjoy hearing your reviews on each chapter [Thank you again for your support]  
**_

_**And more…**_

_**Please Give Me Reviews on how you think the story is going along, didn't/did expected, likes/dislikes etc**_


	10. Main Goal

_****_

I gave you a life to live...I gave you air to breathe ... In return I want your soul and everything you love...give yourself to me and I'll give to you more then you can imagine...

**Handsome Beast's Bliss: Chapter 10  
**

_**Main Goal  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I Have a Secret...**_

_**No one knows who I am, but I know everything about them...**_

_**I want to bring someone dear to me back...but I may have found something better then bring her back into my arms**_

_**...hehe how cruel of me indeed...

* * *

**_

Behind the school building and passed the Garden Akatsuki lead Yuuki into a smaller building

"Akatsuki I never knew it was a building back here..."

Yuuki was at awe

The whole place was covered with green emeralds like the ones she found in her pond at the Day Garden

**_'How he know...'_**

In the center of the place sat a black marble table

on that table was a variety of food

"Any type of food you name it, we'll serve it...Kaname order it for you"

Yuuki gasped "For me? You must be joking..."

"No I'm not"

Akatsuki was taken back a bit by Yuuki reactions

"Yuuki it's for your birthday..."

Yuuki couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Kaname-sama...never-we never did anything like this for my birthday..."

**_'Must be different..?'_**

"Wait a sec"

Akatsuki walked into a room and pulled out a lovely red dress with black high heels

"Wha-For me?"

Akatsuki chuckled

"Well its surely not for me"

Yuuki blushed "Thank you, but where do I..."

Akatsuki pointed to the room he just came from

**_'Right...'_**

**"**Be right back"

Yuuki grabbed everything from Akatsuki and walked pass him into the room

**_'Her scent smells of sweet strawberries...'_**

Akatsuki fangs prolonged**_  
_**

**_"Dammit...still remembering such humanly things...'  
_**

...

The room Yuuki was in felt so warm yet she couldn't help but feel someone watching her

"It couldn't be..."

Regardless of what she felt she undressed herself and began to fit on the dress

"I wished I did my hair and make-up"

As if commanded a female vampire appeared out of the shadows

"Hello Ms. Kurosu, my orders are to get you ready for your birthday and the return of Sir Kuran"

Yuuki observed the women

She looked to be in her 50s yet very beautiful

"Whats your name?"

Yuuki almost jumped out of her skin as the lady's cold hands touched her hands

"Wooh!"

"Sorry"

The old lady giggled

**_'Hmm...shes different'_**

The vampire had a softness to her, she didn't seem blood thirsty as she gracefully pulled Yuuki to a seat near a big mirror

"My Name is Mai"

...

**_Meanwhile_**

Kaname was in his office talking with Adio, Shika and Rima

_**"Adio. I sent Akatsuki to bring Yuuki here...actually they're here now, I want you to meet up with Akatsuki"**_

"Yes Sir" Adio left out the room

**_"Shiki. Rima what do you have?"_**

**_[Senri Shiki]  
_**

He works as a model alongside Rima Touya.

When the Night Class is given orders to hunt down a vampire, Shiki is usually the one Kuran send out to hunt them. He has a whip-like weapon which develops from his blood.

Shiki possesses a personality similar to Rima Touya. He is usually impassive, and often detached to the rest of the vampires except for Rima. He rarely expresses emotion, and may seem like he doesn't care about his surrondings. Because of his reserved nature, he keeps to himself, and never has much to say.

His height is 178 cm (5'10") and has a pale, but flawless complexion like other Night Class vampires. He has thick, dark red hair. His eyes are pale blue in color and as a vampire, his pale complexion makes it easy for him to sunburn which is often said by Rima and he is seen walking under an umbrella in the daytime with Rima.

...

The room was hardly lit with two huge candles hanging on the wall behind them

The only thing they could see was the shimmer from Kaname's reddish brown eyes with a hint of yellow

Shika spoke up

"As you know _Marik Aokage was hired by someone to take down another vampire a decade ago, but something happened to his partner and cut the deal yet he never left and stayed in this town"_

_Rima placed a photo of Marik on Kaname's desk_

_**[Rima Touya]**_

Rima works alongside Shiki as a model. As a vampire, Rima possesses lightning and electricity-based powers. She is roommates with Ruka Souen

She usually has an indifferent or disinterested expression on her face. As a vampire, she gets sunburned easily and can be seen walking under an umbrella with Shiki during the day.

Rima has a pale, creamy skin tone that resembles the tone of most of the Night Class. There is much debate about her height, but most people believe she stands at a total height of 5'4 and has a petite, slender, perfectly proportioned body. She is one of the youngest in the Night Class.

Her hair is a yellow-orange shade, and could be described as "Pin-Straight." When left alone it will hang just below her shoulders in layered locks of gold. Rima often uses black ribbon to tie it up into pigtails high on each side of her head, the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes.

Her eyes are big and blue, although her eye color is a peculiar one, sitting somewhere between a light periwinkle and a clear cerulean. They take up the better part of her face; the fact that they are over sized only enhances her beauty. Glossy and calm, her eyes play a major factor in her aloof, uncaring appearance.

The bangs are not straight across her forehead as many would picture from a model of Rima's stature, but instead lay across her forehead in choppy fragments that have a fringe that falls right between her eyes.

...

_"We believe that someone told him that your in charge of his partner dying and hes been taking action recently...I guess he knew he had to study you and get as much on you as possible"_

**"Good...I believe that someone I know very well wants Marik to take Yuuki and bring her with him, then once he brings her away from me Marik life will end..."**

There was a slight pause and the air around them became thick and heavy

"Sir, We saw him before. Rima and I...I remember on a photo shoot a man that had a red scar going over his eye and a different impulse, I could tell he was a pure blood..."

**_"He is...Kinda...A rare kind of Pure Blood...You can say he made a better deal with the Devil then us Pure Bloods did"_**

"...With this meeting I guess I can say that the person who hired him is the person who killed his partner and told him about you to clear himself...He must have tried to kill Marik, but couldn't and suggested that you would if he threatened someone close to you..."

**_"So it seems...I want both of you to go ahead home, but first head to the Day Dorm Takuma should be there waiting for you"_**

**_..._**

Zero grabbed his things and headed outside with Yagari behind him

"Kid wait..."

From the cast light Takuma Ichijo stepped forward

"Before you leave, Kuran would like for you to know he will be leaving as well tonight...He won't return until summer ends...Which is mostly for all vampires who rarely go out"

Zero hands was flinching

Takuma bright green eyes stared a Zero's cold icy clue ones

"Wow aren't we looking more like a killer these days"

Takuma reached into his large coat and slowly pulled out a small book

"Here"

He tossed it at Zero who grabbed it

Bright green eyes meet colder icy blue ones

" The Black Lagoon...I figured you can relate to it...being a killing machine and all"

Zero attempted to pull out his gun, but was stopped when a car pulled up

"This is us kid, just take the damn thing with you...keep you at ease"

Zero simply shakes his head

"When did I become sooo nice...Here"

Zero tossed a small black box at Takuma

"Give that to Yuuki for me...I can't see her off..."

Takuma only smiled and turned away from the two

"Master...I guess you didn't have to do, since you tried to keep me away from her from the start"

Yagari hopped into the car "Yeah yeah get you ass in here"

"4 months..."

Zero and Yagari drove off threw the night

...

Takuma watched as Zero and Yagari drove away

"Can't believe Zero took my book...for a second I thought he was going to kill me"

Takuma cheered alittle

"Shouldn't Rima and Senri be here soon...?"

Takuma turned around to find Rima and Shiki walking towards him

"Well...My dearies you finished your talk with Kuran...Well both of ya'll belongings are awaiting you in your own cars, so whenever you feel you want to leave you can. I'm pretty sure you know everything I just wanted to see you two off myself"

Rima and Shiki nodded and turned around to return

Takuma looked like he was about to bust into tears

"Wait! No goodbyes or I'll miss you?"

Bluntly Rima said "No"

but Shiki grabbed her by the hand and together they formed a hug with Takuma

Takuma sniffed "I'll miss you guys"

They both said

"We know..."

...

_**End of Chapter 10: Main Goal  


* * *

****Next Chapter 11: Surprise  
**_

_**Sorry for the wait  
**_

_**I will try and update every other weekend...please stay fateful...you keep me writing  
**_

_**Review and Visit Homepage**_

_**[More Stories and Polls]**_

_**Giving Thanks to:**_

_**mni-y ()**_

_**Mrs. EdwardCullenForever**_

_**Mahiwaga no Megumi**_

_**Ravyn Skye**_

_**Okinawa Haruhi**_

**xxAlmightyKanamexx**

_**furball17**_

_**the pheonix 1066**_

_**Hemeophage**_

_**Keyda841**_

_**Christal**_

_**lala80**_

_**Saya Elric Kuran5**_

_**books of fantisy15**_

_**AnimeFreakx3**_

_**SammyBabe5904**_

_**NaoCookie- Thank you for commenting about how you like that why I keep link with the characters, I like to hear that from you lol  
**_

_**Sweetsapphire0- I hope you enjoyed reading, I enjoy hearing your reviews on each chapter [Thank you again for your support]  
**_

_**And more…**_

_**Please Give Me Reviews on how you think the story is going along, didn't/did expected, likes/dislikes etc**_


End file.
